Quill Bursts
by Viridian Quill
Summary: A bunch of oneshots that aren't big enough to be a lone story. Read, review, and enjoy. If there are any particular pairings and situations you might like, I also do requests... :
1. Remembering

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**Remembering**

"Stupid guitar..." Ember MacLaine grumbled. She had been trying to tune the thing for the past half-hour, but she still couldn't manage to get it to sound right. "Darn it! I'm a rock star; I'm supposed to know how to tune this stupid-"

Her sentence was finished abruptly as the string she was tuning suddenly snapped, flicking backwards and whipping her cheek. She nearly dropped the guitar as she shrieked, more in surprise than from pain.

"OWW! That does it! I'm gonna-"

"Hey, don't get mad at the guitar! Although I must admit, you do look cute when you're pissed." A voice spoke up from behind her as two arms suddenly grabbed her into a huge hug.

"Shut it you. Would you rather I be pissed at you than at the guitar?" She tried to threaten him, but she could already feel the anger beginning to leave her.

"Not really." He whispered into her ear, causing her to shiver in unexpected pleasure. He took notice of where the guitar string hit her face. "Maybe I should be mad at the guitar. Apparently it's been trying to ruin something that I happen to find particularly beautiful."

"Oh? And what would that be?" She said in a mock-angry tone, body already tingling in anticipation for what she hoped his answer would be.

"Your face..." He turned her head, gently kissing the spot where the string had hit her face first before kissing her fully on the lips. She hummed in pleasure before kissing him back. She opened her mouth and hmmm-ed again as she felt him deepen the kiss. After what seemed like hours, she felt him slowly pull away, making her involuntarily whimper for more. He chuckled and placed a kiss on her still slightly-stinging cheek.

"Better?"

"A bit. What about my guitar?"

He chuckled again. "Don't worry," he whispered in her ear again, this time in a huskier voice. "I'll fix it later."

"Damn you..." She whispered back in mock annoyance. "You know what you do to me when you whisper in MY ear using THAT tone..."

"Really? Why? What happens to you?" His tone was husky and teasing, and again he whispered it into her ear. "Don't you like it?" He asked before nibbling on her earlobe. Ember felt her knees start to give way as another sensuous shudder ran through her body. He chuckled, and she growled. Turning around in his arms, she faced him.

"Damn you for making me fall in love with you, Danny Fenton." She muttered before crushing her lips into his.

Ember woke up with a start. The details of the dream were still very much fresh in her head. She was breathing quickly and her pulse was racing. She raised a trembling hand to her lips. She started to smile. And then she remembered exactly WHO she had been kissing.

Her eyes widened.

"WHAT THE HELL KIND OF A DREAM WAS THAT?!?"

A/N: This, and the next five stories, are actually the dream scenes from a major fic I'm working on (That will be posted on a different site due to content...) It's just a little preview, and if you like it and want to read the big story, then... PM me so I can tell you where to go.


	2. So You Wish It, So It Shall Be

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**So You Wish It, So It Shall Be…**

"This girl's up next. The bidding starts at 200 rupees." Desiree hung her head as the coarse man took bids for her. She didn't even bother anymore with trying to look good or trying to impress the bidders. Such was the life of a harem girl. Dimly she realized that the bidding was finished, and that she had been sold already. Her shoulders drooped and she let out a tired sigh.

"Start moving girlie! Your new master's waiting!" One of the slave traders roughly pushed her shoulders. All of a sudden, a whip cracked, and the slave trader yelled out in pain. She looked up. Her new master was beside the stand, riding a white horse and brandishing a whip. He was wearing a cloak, with the hood pulled up so she could not see his face.

"You will not touch her." His voice was firm and commanding. He turned to the man who had been taking the bids earlier. "Remove her shackles." The stout man hurried to do as he was told, and moments later Desiree was rubbing her wrists in surprise. The man now turned to her.

"Come." The man hoisted her by the waist and seated her in front of him. He tugged on the reigns and they were off.

When they were at a distance from the town, the man slowed down his horse and turned to Desiree. She was sitting up straight and looking to the front. He chuckled.

"I know you must be burning with curiosity to find out what your new master looks like, so I will not prolong your suffering any longer." He lowered his hood, and Desiree looked up into the bluest eyes she had ever seen. The man was a bit younger than her, with black hair and an aura of kindness and warmth radiating from his face. The man laughed again, and gently closed her open mouth.

"So. Now that you have seen what I look like, perhaps you can tell your new master who you are?"

Desiree snapped back to reality and bowed her head in embarrassment. "My apologies, my master. My name is Desiree."

"Desiree… Such a lovely name. But I suppose it is only fitting. The name must match the owner, and you, my dear, are quite beautiful." Desiree felt herself blush. She bowed her head again.

"I am not worthy of such compliments, my Master."

"Nonsense. You are beautiful, and that is the truth of it." He brought up a hand to stroke her cheek, before bringing her face closer to his. "Very beautiful…" He murmured, before capturing her lips in a soft and gentle kiss.

Desiree's body stiffened and she let out a gasp. When the man drew back from the kiss, he found her eyes brimming with tears. He wiped them away with his thumb.

"Desiree? What's wrong?" Desiree covered her face with her hands as she started to cry.

"I… I h-have n-never b-b-been kissed with such… gentleness before…" She sobbed. "I… Master, a harem girl does not deserve such tenderness."

"Shush." The man clasped her by the wrists and slowly pulled her hands away from her face. "You are a harem girl, yes. But above all things, you are a human. And all humans deserve to be treated with love…" A kiss on her forehead. "Tenderness…" Another kiss on the tip of her nose. "And compassion." And lastly, a kiss on the lips that turned Desiree into putty. She moaned. The man pulled away slowly again and then drew her closely to his chest.

"Desiree? Why is it that you have yet to ask me my name?"

"It is not my place to ask, my master. If you wish me to know your name, you will tell me so in time, when I have fully gained your trust and confidence."

"Very well then." He brought up one hand and tilted her chin to look him in the eye. "My name is Daniel." He whispered before kissing her again.

Desiree's eyes shot open. She ran over the details of the dream in her head. Blue eyes. Black hair. And that voice… Desiree felt her body give an involuntary shiver at the memory of that voice whispering in her ear. Blue eyes. Black hair. She would have to really try hard and remember who she used to know who fit that description. A smile lingered on her face as she closed her eyes.

Blue eyes…

Black hair…

And that voice…

"BY THE GODS, NO!!!!"


	3. Mirror's Kiss

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**Mirror's Kiss**

"Did you really think you could hide from me forever?" Vlad's grip on Dani's neck slowly tightened. "Foolish girl. You were one of my biggest mistakes, an annoying loose end that should have been tied up long ago. No matter, though. I intend to rectify that soon enough." The charged ball of ectoplasma in his other hand grew bigger.

"Say goodbye to the world, _daughter_."

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" A high intensity ghost beam blasted Vlad from the side of the head and knocked him into the other room, causing him to let go of Dani's neck. Instantly Danny had caught her and was giving her the once-over, his eyes filled with concern.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? What did he do to you?"

She massaged her throat. "My neck's a bit bruised, but I'll be fine. Thanks for the save, Danny."

"Anything for you, Dani." She looked up and their eyes locked. Dani was a bit taken aback at the intensity she saw in his eyes. Slowly he raised a hand to cup her cheek and brought her face closer to his.

"Dani…" He whispered her name with such emotion that she felt herself shiver.

"Danny… I-" But Danny placed a finger to her lips, shushing her, before lifting his finger and replacing it with his lips.

Dani's mind short-circuited as she melted into the kiss. In a haze, she barely realized that she had lifted her arms and was now running her hands through Danny's snow-white hair. Dimly she heard a soft moaning sound and wondered where it was coming from. It took her a few seconds to realize _she_ was the one making it. Danny slowly ran his tongue across her sealed lips, begging for access. She parted them, Danny's tongue touched hers, and she forgot her name.

"What in the name of all that is ghostly is going on?!? ARE YOU FRENCH-KISSING YOUR CLONE?!?"

Danny broke away with an annoyed sigh and turned to Vlad. "She's not a clone. She's her own person. And yes, I was kissing her. Enjoying it, too. Now, please, you crazed-up fruit loop, leave me and my girl ALONE!" Danny's last word turned into a full-blown Wail, so powerful it blasted Vlad straight out through the roof and to God-knows-where. He smirked, and then turned to Dani, who had her eyebrow raised.

"Your girl?"

He turned red and started stuttering. "Ah… Well… I meant… Err… That is…"

She started giggling and slapped him on the arm, before suddenly jumping on him, forcing him to bring up his arms and carry her bridal-style. She kissed him on the lips.

"Take me home."

"Can't we just fly together?"

"Punishment for the "my girl" thing. You haven't even asked me out yet."

"Ehehe… Right…" He kissed her back before flying out through the hole in the roof.

"Whoa… Weird dream…" Dani muttered, shaking her head. "I must be getting separation anxiety or something from being away from Danny for so long… I'm starting to dream about him in ways I shouldn't… Geez… I've got to get back to Danny… Two years has been much too long a time." Still shaking her head, the Halfa girl went ghost and started on her long trek back to Amity Park, trying to ignore the rising anticipation in her chest at the prospect of seeing Danny again.


	4. All I Have To Do Is Dream

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**All I Have To Do Is Dream…**

"Danny! Where are you taking me?" Sam asked for the third time. And for the third time, Danny answered.

"It's a surprise, Sam. Surprises are meant to be… surprising."

"I know Danny, but being blindfolded and then carried off by my half-ghost best friend in the middle of the night is making me nervous! What are you planning on doing, kidnapping me and then ravishing me at some secluded spot?" Sam felt Danny shift a bit, and then when he spoke it was right next to her ear.

"Maybe." He answered in a low and husky voice.

"Danny…" She was about to retort, but he cut her off.

"We're here." She felt him stop and then felt herself being laid down on something soft. The blindfold suddenly disappeared and Sam opened her eyes to stare into Danny's blue orbs.

"So where'd you kidnap me to?"

"Look around." She sat up, and immediately gaped at the sight that lay before her. She was sitting on top of a hill, with the entirety of Amity Park's park in front of her. In the soft moonlight, the trees below took on an otherworldly tone.

"Wow… Danny…"

"Like the view? I come up here sometimes to think…"

"I love it Danny. So surreal. But why bring me up here?" Danny's arms came around her and wrapped her in a crushing embrace. He pulled her close to him, and murmured into her hair.

"Because of earlier."

_That was it_. Sam thought. Earlier that day they had been fighting a giant millipede ghost, and Sam had gotten wrapped by it and nearly crushed before Danny saved her. _He must be just glad I'm okay._

"Sam… I… I can't stand this anymore… I can't do it. I'm giving up."

"WHAT? You can't stop being Danny Phantom! People need you! Amity Park needs you!"

"I wasn't referring to that, Sammy."

"Then what? And don't call me SammMMPH!" She was cut off by his lips suddenly crashing into hers, kissing her with such passion and emotion that she had never felt during one of their fake-out make-outs. This was no fake-out make-out. This was an honest-to-goodness, I'm-madly-in-love-with-you kiss. When that thought hit her, she started kissing him back for all she was worth. After what seemed like an eternity, they both drew apart from lack of air. Danny laid his forehead on hers, and looked into her eyes.

"That little incident earlier made me realize just how dangerous our little job is… And although I've already accepted my responsibility, as well as the fact that you'd beat me to Kingdom Come if I ever tried to forbid you from going with me… I just won't be able to live with myself if I didn't let you know just how much I care for you… How much you mean to me… Sam…"

_He's going to say it. After all this time, he's finally gonna say those three words I've always wanted to hear…_

"I love you, Samantha… I love you so much it hurts…"

Sam's eyes slowly opened as a huge smile covered her face. _Another Danny dream_…


	5. Disturbing Psychological Discoveries!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**Disturbing Psychological Discoveries**

She tip-toed silently into the room. He would be awake, she knew that, but it was better to be quiet. For the sake of others who might hear, who would not approve of what they were doing, regardless of the fact that they loved each other. She slowly opened the door and crept into the room, making her way over to the bed. Although the lights were out and she could barely make out the person lying on the bed, she could feel his eyes on her, watching her every movement.

She lay down on one side and let out a sigh of pleasure as an arm came up and wrapped around her, drawing her closer to him. A voice whispered into her ear, sending shudders down her spine and causing her to purr in contentment.

"I love you. You know that, don't you?"

Hearing those words from him always melted her inside. He said it with such feeling, such passion, and every time he said it, she always got goosebumps. Each and every single time.

"I love you too." She whispered back. "Even if society won't allow us to be together."

"Shh…" His hug tightened. "Let's not think about that now…" He turned her around so she was facing him and captured her lips in a searing kiss. He broke away briefly and muttered "I need you… I want you…" before kissing her again with even more passion. She responded with as much fervor, grabbing the back of his head and deepening the kiss. Her tongue snaked out and dueled with his for dominance. She moaned into his mouth as her hands started roaming around his body. He chuckled.

"Eager, aren't we?" She responded with a growl, causing him to chuckle further. He suddenly slipped his hand into her pajama bottoms. His chuckling increased. "No panties, princess?" She was about to retort when he suddenly slid a finger into her. She lost all vestiges of coherent thought as the waves of pleasure washed over her.

"D-Danny…" She moaned out as he started moving the finger in and out of her. "Oh God… Danny…"

"Shush, princess. Let me take care of you tonight." He added another finger in her, as his other hand and mouth latched onto her breasts. She writhed in pleasure as her hips started thrusting upwards to drive his fingers deeper into her.

"OH GOD! DANNY!!"

Jazz's eyes snapped awake. She looked down. One of her hands had already made its way inside her pants while she was asleep, and she could _feel_ exactly how wet that dream had made her. Her nipples were stiff, and she could feel her entire body temperature was up by a few degrees. She quickly drew her hand out of her pants. Her first fully-erotic dream, and she was dreaming of her brother! Her younger brother! God, how sick and wrong was THAT!

"I need more sleep. All this late-night studying is driving my mind to think distracting and disturbing things." She glanced at the psychology book on the desk near her bed. Not Child's Play: An Anthology on Brother-Sister Incest by Risa Shaw. "And my assignment topic is not helping matters." That was it. She was getting too much into her studies, and they were leaking out into the part of her brain responsible for dreaming. She looked back at the desk. The Interpretation of Dreams by Sigmund Freud.

_Or maybe my dreams are expressions of my unconscious incestuous desires for my brother. After all, when he goes ghost, that spandex suit doesn't really hide anything, and his body's becoming more and more defined from all that ghost fighting he's been doing… WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?!?_ Jazz snapped out of her thoughts. She noticed that her hand had been inching back into her panties while she had been thinking about her brother in that tight black jumpsuit. She shook her head.

_Yep. Definitely not enough sleep._


	6. Too Much Hero Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

_Damn you for making me fall in love with you, Danny Fenton…_

_My apologies, my Master. My name is Desiree…_

_Your girl?_

_Danny! Where are you taking me?_

_OH GOD! DANNY!!!_

"HOLY SHIT!" Danny sat up straight in bed, sweat pouring off his body as he woke up from one of the weirdest dreams he had ever had. The entire dream was a bunch of scenes, moments, and in each one he had been kissing or professing his love for a girl. That would have been normal, as Danny was sixteen and could pass it off as raging hormones. But five different scenes with five different girls? What the hell? And that last one… Danny wasn't sure, as the memory of the dream was getting fuzzier, but he thought he had been hearing Jazz's voice scream out his name… _in pleasure. _He shook his head.

"This half-ghost thing is starting to get to me." He muttered before falling back onto his pillow.


	7. Morning Interlude

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.

Sunlight flooded the room, causing one of the two occupants to wake up and squint at the light. Still a bit sleepy, she turned to the alarm clock. 9:00 AM. Her eyes shot wide open in panic, and she was about to rush out of bed when the other occupant, who had apparently been awakened, grabbed her arm and yanked her back down. She was about to protest, but the feel of her lover's soft lips on hers forced the words back down her throat. After a minute, her lover slowly broke away and looked her in the eye.

"It's Sunday, sweetheart. What's the rush?" Eyes twinkling, her lover continued. "That eager to get away from me? Did I scare you too much last night?"

She unsuccessfully tried to fight back the blush as her lover chuckled. A bit piqued at her lover's behavior, she decided some turn about was in order. Crawling softly onto the bed, she seductively inched closer, purposefully leaning forward and giving her companion a nosebleed-inducing view down her cleavage, something to which her lover was quick to notice.

"It's your own damn fault…You were so wild last night. Dragging me in here and ripping my clothes off…" She gestured to the pile of rags situated near the door. "You didn't even wait to get on the bed, you naughty thing you…" She murmured huskily into her lover's ear, before nibbling on the earlobe a bit.

That got the wanted reaction. Growling, her companion whipped around and pinned her down on the bed, taking a moment to look at her intensely in the eyes before kissing her full on the lips. She smiled as her partner succumbed to her feminine wiles. The smile soon disappeared, only to be replaced by an open-mouthed moan as her partner's lips left hers and latched onto her neck, sucking on a particularly sensitive spot. Her partner smirked and slowly pulled away.

"I love making you moan like that." She humphed in reply.

"Then get back to doing it!"

"Yes, mistress." Her partner replied jokingly before resuming. She felt her partner start kissing downwards, lower and lower. She sighed as she lost herself in bliss.

After another intense love-making session, the two lovers were basking in the afterglow, arms around each other and cuddling. She was absently stroking her partner's hair when she heard it.

"Say what?"

Her partner mumbled something.

"Louder. I can't hear you."

"I said I love you."

"So you finally said it."

"What are you talking about?" Her partner sat up and looked her in the eye.

"We've been together for two years. This is the first time you've told me you love me."

"Oh." Jazz laughed at her lover's reaction.

"Don't worry, Penny. I love you too."

A/N: Yeah. Jazz x Spectra. Don't ask me where that came from. Idea just popped in my head and wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. Expect to be seeing a whole lot more Spectra in QB, as the ideas I get for her never seem to get big enough plot-wise to be in a stand-alone fic.


	8. Hypothesis

Desiree's eyes were narrowed as Danny avoided another ectoblast from her. This was becoming more and more common in her encounters with the young halfa. Every time they tangled with one another, Danny never fired a single shot at her. He just avoided her attacks, waiting for her to tire herself out from attacking him until he could suck her back into the Thermos.

She had been wondering at first as to whether or not he was on some gentlemanly mannerism, but after observing Ember stumble back into the Ghost Zone with her ectoplasm barely intact, she was forced to change theories. Discreetly asking her other ghostly associates, she had discovered that contrary to her experience, Danny had been getting stronger and more powerful in his other fights. Skulker had even shown her an old battle-armor that the halfa had punched straight through in anger. When Desiree had asked what Skulker had done to make Danny so angry, a flicker of fear crossed his face and he murmured something about not bringing up romance in their battle banter.

This, and related evidences from Danny's other foes, notably Technus and Johnny 13, had led Desiree to conclude that young Daniel had a romantic interest in someone. Based upon his reactions when his enemies had (supposedly) made fun of his feelings, this interest was quite serious. The hunk of metal slag that was Johnny's bike was testimony to that.

Correlating this hypothesis to the fact that Danny seemed to be avoiding harming her led Desiree to make one rather obvious conclusion: The young Halfa was going to make a wish and ask her to grant it. He was going easy on her because he wanted her to grant the wish properly rather than twist it for her own ends.

Desiree had deliberately attacked the young Halfa today to prove her hypothesis.

After another ten minutes of Danny dodging her ectoblasts, she decided to change tactics. Lobbing another two ectoblasts at him for distraction, she extended her ghostly "tail". Busy with trying to dodge the ectoblasts, Danny did not see the blue trail solidify and wrap itself around him until it was too late. He gave a yelp as Desiree snared him like a snake and dragged him closer to her. Holding him up at eye level, she asked him the question that had been bugging her.

"Why won't you fight me, young one?"

Apparently, it was a question he had been dreading she would ask. Nervousness suddenly graced his features as he stammered out an answer.

"W-What the heck are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Daniel. Nowadays, every time we bump into each other, you always just dodge my blasts and tire me out. You never had any problems with fighting me before. And don't say anything about you trying to be a gentleman. I saw what you did to Ember last week." Danny muttered something unintelligible.

"What was that?"

"I said she deserved it after what she said…"

"I see. Well, I've been asking around the Ghost Zone, and I've come to a conclusion. You are in love with someone, and you are apparently going easy on me so that when you make a wish concerning this person, I will grant it properly and not make it backfire." She looked at him. His eyes were bulging in surprise, and his mouth was hanging open. "I take your silence as confirmation of my suspicions."

"NO!"

"No?"

"I mean… That is… err… You were right about one thing. I think I am in love with someone. But you're wrong on the second one. I'm not after getting a proper wish from you."

"Then what is it that you want from me? Granting wishes is all that I can do. Why hold back in our battles?" Danny blushed a furious red and muttered something she couldn't hear again.

"Stop it with the mumblings, Daniel. What did you say?" He mumbled again and grew even redder. Irritated, Desiree tightened her grip around him. "Say it properly, boy, or I will crush the human out of you!"

"I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU, DAMN IT!"

Boy, was her hypothesis ever wrong.


	9. Forbidden Tryst

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

"Come on Danny! Let's go!"

"Later, guys. See you at the park. I've got something to take care of." Danny waved his friends away, waiting until they were out of sight. Quickly ducking behind a tree, he went ghost and flew invisible to the other part of the town, eyes scanning the buildings until he found the one he was looking for. He flew over to the third floor, still invisible, and ghosted through one of the windows. When he had satisfied himself that he was in the right apartment, he settled down on a chair in the living room and waited.

After exactly fifteen minutes, he heard the front door open. He went invisible, and then waited for the person to enter the room. He watched her suddenly tense up, as if knowing he was there. Floating off the floor so he wouldn't make a sound, he moved over to stand behind the person. He turned back into human form and wrapped her in a hug. It was dangerous, she was very much capable of hurting him, but two months into their weird relationship he discovered that she always knew when it was him wrapping his arms around her.

He saw her sigh contentedly, and then turn around to kiss him on the lips. The kiss went from slow and sweet to hungry and passionate in a flash. Before either of them knew it, they were standing in the bedroom and his shirt was off, her blouse was torn, and their hands were all over each other as they fell over onto the bed.

Half an hour later, they were basking in the afterglow. She reached over to the dresser and pulled out a cigarette, but he had slapped it away before she could even light it. She looked at him, an eyebrow cocked.

"Yeah, I know _you_ don't have to worry about health issues, but second-hand smoke kills. And _I'm_ still half human, remember?"

She rolled her eyes, but relented. They lay there in silence for a while. And then, Danny spoke.

"We can't keep doing this, you know. This… Our relationship…" He sighed. "We can't hide forever, you know."

"I know. But… It's just…"

"Too good? I know. I feel it too. There's something between us… and it's not just the sex either. I know it started out like that. But now…" He chuckled. "Listen to me talking. I'm getting all sentimental… over _you_ of all people."

She rolled her eyes, but chuckled as well. "I thought I was supposed to be the mature one here. After all, I am the one who seduced you."

"I know." His eyes darted over to the wall clock. "It's nearly five. Your partner will be here soon. I better leave." He stood and went to take a quick shower. After a few minutes, he came out, dried himself with a towel, and began putting his clothes back on. She watched him dress with sad eyes.

"Danny…"

"Don't. It makes it all the harder for me to leave you when you talk like that." He zipped up his pants and looked over at her. "I'll see you tonight, 'kay?"

She sighed and nodded. He walked over to the side of the bed, and kissed her tenderly on the lips. She smiled sadly at him, and then he went ghost and flew, invisible, out of the apartment and towards the park where his friends were waiting.

He had never meant for it to go that far. He had been desperate, on the rebound after his disastrous break-up with Valerie. She had been bored and horny. That was two months ago. But now… Now he practically lived for the moments when they could be together. For the moments when their bodies touched, when he could feel her skin against his. For the times when he could simply hold her in his arms. And it was fucked up, because it was so wrong, and if they got caught… He shuddered at the possible consequences.

A lot of things in his life, Danny Fenton had never planned to happen. He had never meant to become a half-ghost. He had never meant to become a superhero.

And he sure as hell never planned on falling in love with Penelope Spectra.

A/N: AHA! Finally a DannyxSpectra pairing! BWAHAHAHA!!! MHD will be updated with the final chapter sometime tomorrow, so watch out for it... Read and review, as always...


	10. Locker Side Scenario

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

Danny's eyes shot awake as he felt the presence of another person enter his room. The figure moved over, slid under the covers, and then cuddled up behind him. Arms came up and wrapped around his waist. A girl's voice whispered in the darkness.

"Relax, Danny. It's just me."

At the sound of her voice, Danny's tense body loosened. He removed the arms around him, turned around, and captured the girl's mouth in a tender kiss. They kissed for a few minutes, before she slowly broke away and sighed.

"Why do we have to keep hiding?" She asked sadly. "Why do I have to sneak into your room every night just to spend some time with you? Why does everything have to be so damn difficult?"

Danny gave her a sad smile, before wrapping her in his arms and holding her tight. He buried his nose in her hair, inhaling her scent.

"I don't know. I can't answer that for you. I wish I could, though." He pulled back a little and looked into her eyes. "I'm a hero. I like being the hero, getting to save people, having them look up to me. Ever since you came, though, I've found myself wishing I was just… normal. That I didn't have these blasted powers."

"But if you never had your powers, we would've never met." She whispered pointedly. He snickered.

"Point taken. Sometimes, though, I wish there would be a day when I could just go to school, meet up with my friends, and then my girlfriend would be waiting at my locker to give me a kiss before I start with classes and we part ways." He smiled at her wistfully. In the darkness, he did not see her frown thoughtfully, then nod as if she had come to a decision.

"That's a nice wish. Just… don't say it out too loud, 'kay?" He snickered and nodded. "Let's go to sleep, Danny. You've got school in the morning."

"Yes, mother…" He answered sarcastically, earning him a slap on the shoulder from her.

"Goofball…" She muttered before snuggling closer to him. She felt his breathing slow, and eventually even out to indicate he was asleep.

_Tomorrow, Danny… I'll have a surprise for you._

Daniel Fenton strode into school, surprisingly early for once, both Sam and Tucker on either side of him. The three of them were chatting about their upcoming classes. Tucker, for one, seemed to be surprisingly certain that their new Physics teacher had it out for him.

"I tell ya man, that Ms. Vector's gunning for me! She's always singling me out to solve all the problems on the board, and she's always razzing me about my hat!" Sam and Danny snickered at him.

"Way to be paranoid, Tucker."

"She's right, dude. You're just imagining things. Maybe she's like that in all her-" Danny stopped abruptly as they came in sight of his locker. Expecting to see Dash waiting to wail on him, both Sam and Tucker looked up. As soon as they saw who was at the locker, their mouths dropped open in surprise.

Danielle was leaning against Danny's locker, smiling like a cat. Instead of her usual ensemble, she was wearing a tight-fitting hot pink top and a short white skirt. She caught sight of Danny and her feline smile widened. She crooked a finger at him, and he moved silently towards her.

"All right, what're you up to?" He whispered when he was a bit closer to her. She snickered.

"You've gotten to school. You've met up with your friends."

His eyes widened.

"You don't mean-" He was cut off as she grabbed his shirt collar and yanked him down, crushing her lips to his. After a few seconds, she pulled back and looked at his stunned face with a smile. She winked at him, and then kissed him again, a bit more tenderly this time. She broke away slowly and looked at him lovingly.

"Have a nice day, sweetheart." She whispered, before letting out a giggle and skipping away. After exactly three seconds, Sam Manson's voice snapped Danny out of his love-induced trance.

"WHAT IN THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT?!?"

A/N: Yeah, this pairing has been in the works for some time… FINALLY, I manage to get out a DannyxDani one shot! Read, review, make requests for a pairing if you want. I don't do yaoi though.


End file.
